


Shadowplay (Haunted By The Ghost)

by lighthouseglow



Series: Exit Light, Enter Night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980s, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Coming of Age, Country & Western, Cultural Differences, Diary/Journal, Female Player Character (Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery), Female Rowan Khanna, Gen, Growing Up, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Inspired by Music, Let's Play, Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Personal Canon, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Marauders' Era, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Punk, Punk Rock, Ravenclaw, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: But I don't knowWhere to begin...-Sufjan Stevens, Death With Dignity--“It’s Jacob, isn’t it?” I asked before he could leave the room and follow Mum; Daddy just sighed and left the room; I took my coffee with whipped cream and went into the back garden.





	1. I'm Afraid To Be Near You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Wizarding World.
> 
> It's been a long time.
> 
> I'm home. Knowing me, this _will_ get darker as we go. Hold on to your wands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s Jacob, isn’t it?” I asked before he could leave the room and follow Mum; Daddy just sighed and left the room; I took my coffee with whipped cream and went into the back garden.

23 July 1985

I survived my first year at Hogwarts...somehow. I’m pretty sure my Potions teacher is a sociopath. “You can’t send an owl to Dumbledore and change my timetable? I’m one of the best--”

“Potions is a required course, sweetheart,” interrupted my Muggleborn father.

“But Professor Snape is a bully!”

“I had shitty teachers at your age--”

“Billy, watch your language and pass me the scrambled eggs,” Mum swiftly interrupted. “Wait. Accio, eggs.” The scrambled eggs whooshed across the table next to Mum’s plate.

“Why can’t they fire him if he’s being an arsehole?” I asked before eating my bacon.

“It won’t make much difference--you’ll have to take Potions regardless. I got you something from Costa for your birthday.”

“Billy! You know going out amongst the Muggles is frowned upon!”

“Relax, Margaret, I was only going to get our girl her coffee. It is her birthday.”

“Even so, I don’t want another...another...well…” Mum’s eyes filled with tears and she abruptly left the table.

“...I’ll tend to her, Lily, run outside and play.”

“It’s Jacob, isn’t it?” I asked before he could leave the room and follow Mum; Daddy just sighed and left the room; I took my coffee with whipped cream and went into the back garden.

“Hey, Lily! Welcome home!” Sidney, the Muggle boy who lived next door, called out to me. “I got you some stuff for your birthday!” he panted once he’d scrambled over the fence and landed in our garden. “It’s just in my backpack here…” I wish I had half the coolness Sid does, with his black hair, spiked wristcuffs and jeans.

“Sid, you didn’t have to--”

“I did too! You’re my friend!” He handed me a black Muggle machine I’d never seen before. “I got you a Discman and a few CDs. Sex Pistols. Joy Division. New Order. They reformed after Ian Curtis killed himself.”

“...I don’t know any of these bands,” I said truthfully, blushing.

“You will,” Sid promised me, smirking.

“Sid! Stop bothering the neighbors and get back in our garden, please!”

“I was just giving Lily her birthday present, Mum!” Sid yelled back. I suddenly remembered something and grabbed his wrist cuff before he could climb over the fence.

“Have you kept an eye out for Jacob?” I asked, unable to look Sid in the face.

“Every day.”

“Anything?”

“I would’ve told you if there was, Lily.”

“...Oh. I...I...I see,” I said, trying to hide my disappointment; Sid unexpectedly gave me a tight hug.

“Don’t worry, Lily, we’ll find him.”

“Promise?” If I can trust any Muggle in this world, it’s Sid.

“I promise.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Lily,” he laughed, “I’m always right.”

Today I'm twelve years old.


	2. Face The Hounds of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28 October 1985
> 
> I still don't have anything to wear for the Halloween party Headmaster Dumbledore is so excited about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the inspiration, Sir Vincent Price and Michael Jackson. Miss you both.

28 October 1985

I still don't have anything to wear for the Halloween party Headmaster Dumbledore is so excited about. If I dress like a Muggle, everyone will laugh because I'm a fucking half-blood. Except Ben and Bill--they don't laugh at me, ever. Maybe I should just stay in my room, listen to Michael Jackson's newish album that Daddy loves and read Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them again. Jacob used to say I was stupid for being a voracious reader, but it got me into Ravenclaw and by the way...

By the way...

I wish Bill would notice me outside of the Great Hall and Gobstones. I really do.


	3. You're Fighting For Your Life (Ring of Fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together we can do this thing,  
> Are you ready?!  
> -Do The Hippogriff, The Weird Sisters

11 November 1985

(Today is Armistice Day.)

Professor Dumbledore's going to kill me, and not because of my tinkering with Muggle tech.

I opened a vault. I'm going to get expelled and never see Ben or Bill again. (Myron was nasty to Ben, too; I can't _stand_ it...)

Well. Might as well go face the music...


End file.
